


Christmas Drabble - Reiji/Reader

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Vampires, absolute zero - diabolik lovers, winter coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Another pervy gift fic I wrote! My friend asked me for a fic about Reiji’s boots, and etiquette & training to be a proper lady, but since I’m a sewer monster who doesn’t understand shit like that I decided to go all out with the new Absolute Zero outfits that have had me absolutely wild from the moment they were released (☉ε　⊙ﾉ) Short pwp drabble.
Relationships: Sakamaki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Drabble - Reiji/Reader

Snugly tugged into an unnecessarily huge blanket you idly studied the endless fractals of hoarfrost decorating the window of your room. Outside everything had been drowned in white, soft and soundless snow, above which night sky was darkening. A sprinkling of wakening stars and a nigh full moon. You had not imagined it could ever snow like this, the scene itself was enough to make your heart flutter.

You startled a bit when the door was abruptly opened, and the other current occupant – well the real occupant – of the room walked in. It was his dwelling after all, so he needed not knock, but it did jumble your insides a bit thinking what if you had been doing something more embarrassing. Like sleeping, with drool dripping down your face.  
“Oh, here you are, good.” Reiji was carrying a big bundle of something wrapped in dark fabric, with a big box in tow, too. Quickly you jumped up to help him with his load, even if you spied a tiny glint of displeasure in his dark crimson eyes at your undignified movements.  
“Please, let me help” you took the oblong black box from under his arm, and he did seem to appreciate that, to your relief. He set the bundle down on the impeccably made double bed, fixed his glasses and maybe even pinched the bridge of his nose while you fidgeted next to him, wanting to ask what was going on but feeling too timid to do so.  
“With the heavy snowfall of these last few days” Reiji began, unwrapping the covering, “Our father has decided to have his winter ball already tomorrow.” The shock on your face must have been all too blatant for Reiji sighed at you, irked. You knew this meant: _keep your features in check, or else._ Quickly you straightened your back and schooled your face to more modesty.  
“I-I was just surprised, it was going to be next week, right?” You were supposed to have had six days still to practice the dances, posture, walking, talking, eating, existence befitting of a lady, a guest of such a grand event; the Vampire King’s Winter Ball. Just thinking the name in your head made your head feel woozy with nervousness, you were not ready for this.  
“Well, yes, but a snow like this only falls once in a century this far in the south, and it is within his power to do whatever he pleases.” Reiji lifted an exquisite, fur collared white coat from the opened wrappings. Just the sight of it hitched your breath, whereas Reiji sniffed dissatisfied.  
“I had hoped to air this properly, it has been years since I wore this last. Full of dust.” he clicked his tongue “Can’t be helped.”

He spread that beautiful thing on his bed, smoothing the wrinkles almost reverently, or that was how you saw it. It was probably you who was reverent there. Midnight blue dress shirt topped with black riding trousers, too, numbly you studied the scene still gripping the black velvet lined box with palms that were quickly becoming sweaty. Without a word, nor even turning towards you, Reiji stretched his hand out and hastily you placed the box in his hands. He opened the silver clasps taking out a pair of the blackest, shiniest long riding boots you had ever laid your eyes on. _WAS he going to wear those?_ You felt a tiny wheeze of a breath escape you and you realised you had held your breath for far too long. Reiji was apparently immensely displeased with the boots too, judging from his frown.

He ran his fingers though his hair, like he was developing a headache, it felt, and turned to you.  
“I already contacted the tailor put in charge of your dress to hasten their speed, but there are some details I need to look over personally.” He handed you the pair of boots, a tiny smirk forming on his lips,  
“Surely I can trust you to polish these properly while I am away, and to brush any dust and cobwebs from my coat?”  
Your heart hammered in you chest, mutely you began to nod but then corrected yourself “Yes, Reiji-san, I-i will.”  
“Good then, time is of the essence. I’m sure my darling brothers will need some herding if I am to get this family in gear in time” briskly Reiji strode to the other end of the room and procured another box, full of shoe polishing gear, from a cupboard. Something dangerous flittered in Reiji’s eyes as he studied you gingerly looking over all the neatly arranged brushes and little containers, you felt a hotness creep up your neck.  
“I will see you in a few hours at most.” he murmured, voice a deep velvet that promised unspeakable horrors would you fail him, it only fanned your flames further. With that he was out of the door and away.   
Feeling your feeble legs might no longer keep you vertical you sat yourself down on the bed next to the coat. With Reiji gone you sucked in another shaky breath, a definite aroma of well-kept leather boots filled your head, there was a distinct undertone of Reiji’s own smell. All of this was above and beyond your scope, your heart was fluttering like a drunken moth within your chest; an unbearable heat spreading within you.  
By its own volition your hand fell onto the fur collar of Reiji’s coat, it was incredibly soft. All that stiff tension flooding out of you like some floodgate had been breached you sort of fell on top of that coat letting the collar’s softness brush against your cheek, all the while hugging one of the boots to your chest. The fur had a scent of its own, but on the inside, you were sure you sensed Reiji, too. You wanted to feel, sense, him more thoroughly, a moan slipped past your lips as you rubbed yourself more fully to the coat, pulling it closer.   
Reiji was so perilous and beautiful, unapproachable, at least to you with your base, disgusting desires, so now, here alone with his presence you came unhinged. Inhaling once more that intoxicating mixture of scents you rubbed your face deeper. The black sating lining inside was as slick as the fur was soft, and its smell just as enticing. You rolled over pulling the coat on top of you, it was so heavy, almost felt like pulling Reiji himself on top of you. Such boldness would’ve never been found within you in the presence of the man himself, nevertheless just doing this much sent a hot shiver running through you that surged into a tingling throb between your legs. It had been humming there all along, from the moment Reiji showed this treasure to you, but now you finally let it be acknowledged.   
You let out a muffled string of curses into the collar pressing it harder to your face. This shouldn’t be turning you on this much, really, really shouldn’t. What a deplorable pervert you were, just like Reiji said. Grimacing you crouched up pulling the coat along with you, but Reiji was not here, not for another hour or so. You felt a crooked smile of your own forming on your lips.  
Next would be these boots. Wrapped in the white coat you fished out the boot you had been holding against your chest. It was shining black, impeccable as its owner, and in all seriousness completely un-needing of a polishing. You pulled the boot leg against your cheek, sliding it against your skin, up then down, stopping at the ankle. You pressed your nose the crook to fully savour that mixture of leather and Reiji that was perfectly destroying your sanity and chastity. Beneath the coat your thighs rubbed furiously together to incite your arousal even further. Blood was rushing in your ears, and your breathing was getting erratic, bending down you sneaked your free hand beneath the coat to rub your agitated flesh. Your shameless tongue darted out to taste the sleek surface of the leather.  
“Mmmhhh, Reiji” you moaned into the boot, imagining him in this get up, hand frantically working your sex.  
“Yes, I am here, what would you need of me?” the utter deadpan of Reiji’s voice froze your brain for a entire second, first you thought it was just a hallucination of your agitated mind, but when your eyes shot to the door he was indeed there, physically there. His hand was resting on the doorknob and the look he was giving you was indecipherable, you squeaked and tried to jump up but tangled into Reiji’s coat and hands full of his leather boots you stumbled and ended up nigh tripping yourself face first into his expensive Persian carpet.  
“Reiji-san!” you tried to say seven things while you were at it, finally ending up on your knees on the floor still half enmeshed with Reiji’s fabulous winter coat. He, on the other hand, was stalking towards you with steps so soft they’d put a hunting leopard to shame, everything about him screamed danger to you. As for they prey you were you became absolutely still, caught red handed, waiting for your end.  
“Why am I back, you ask?” he chuckled towering above you now, his tone amused and leering, though you were not sure if it would’ve been safer for you for him to be angry with you.  
“I sensed I might find a sliver of your true nature should I return. Utterly shameful” he tutted at you, tone darkening with each word but never losing the edge of his amusement.   
“So unladylike, only to be expected from you” he sighed, still you sat there in front of him mutely. Terror and arousal were roiling into a howling maelstrom within you, had you maybe wanted to be caught in the first place?  
Reiji sat himself down on his armchair a few steps away from you, resting one slender leg over another and giving you a stern look over the brim of his glasses. Then his face split into a wide grin.  
“We’ll just have to see how deep this vein goes within you” he rested himself more snugly in his chair.  
“Bring the boots over” hastily you started to rise to dart to him.  
“ON your knees, of course.” Reiji interrupted you, smile widening still.

  
“Let us see how much you enjoy those with the real thing attached.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far and sorry for ending the fic just as stuff was getting good >:'3c I wanted to keep my gifts at a similar length, but maybe one day I will write a continuation. Or not. Either way thank you, dear reader, for making it this far and as always I love and appreciate kudos, comments and critique immensely (੭*ˊᵕˋ)* ̀


End file.
